Secret Love
by Fefella
Summary: A story where Jade and Dave meet and yeah. DaveJade, JadeDave, Dave Strider/Jade Harely. May end up containing smut idk
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I've made a dramatic return with some JadeDave/DaveJade fanfiction. Please enjoy! [Human!stuck]**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider and you have <em>no<em> idea why you agreed to be here

You're sitting on a wooden park bench. The bench in hard and cold, as it is almost the end of autumn. You've never enjoyed the colder seasons, as no one tends to question the fact your wearing sunglasses when it's warm. By your side is the one and only John Egderp. He's been your best bro for so long you can't even remember what you did when he wasn't there to pester you about some new game or brag about one of his favourite movies, even though they're all terrible and you have no idea why he still goes on about them. But he's your best bro, so you let him have his fun.

Today Egderp has dragged you out to this park, where you're supposed to be waiting for his cousin, Jane or Jade or something like that. You're not looking forward to it, as you imagine she'll be just like the Egderp beside you. You're pretty sure their geekiness runs in the family. You've just been sitting out here for too long, you feel like your toes are gonna physically fall off that's how cold they are. You jump up, scrunching your hands into fists and shoving them in your pockets. "I'm going to get a coffee I'll be back in a second. If not the don't be surprised." You speed walk over to the Starbucks shop across the street. You can smell the sweet sweet smell of their coffee, and you can almost feel the warmth emitting from the shop.

You push on the freezing cold doorhandle and stroll into the shop like the swaggie Strider you are. There are two people in front of you in the line. There's Karkat Vantas and Gamzee Makara. Your pretty sure they're both gay for each other but you don't want to mention it to them in case they get offended. These two will mess you up if you even insult one of them. You step into the line and wait patiently.

* * *

><p>Your name is Jade Harely and you work at Starbucks.<p>

You're standing behind the counter of the famous Starbucks shop. Well, this specific one isn't that famous, but Starbucks itself is. The one your standing in now is across the street from one of your favourite parks. It's really beautiful in the Spring, or at least that's what John tells you. Your looking forward to Spring so you can finally see what John has been going on and on about. You place the coffee for some tall dude named Gamzee on the counter and turn to the next customer. He's a short guy with black scruffy hair and black hoodie. His face is pale, you're not completely sure if that's because of the cold weather outside or because he's just not that tanned. He's blushing up a storm, and you have no clue why. Your not even pretty? You push that thought out of your mind and smile at him. "Hi there, is there anything I can get you?" He looks up at you and smiles back.

"Uh, yes please. Could I get a Caramel Macchiato?" You nod, but right as you go to ask for his name, he says it for you. "Karkat. It's Karkat." You smile back at him and turn around to make his drink. It only takes a second, as he ordered a pretty simple drink. You finish it off and place it on the counter. He comes and collects his drink. You turn to the next customer. This one is a tiny bit taller than you are, with blonde hair and a pair of dark shades on even though it's already gloomy and miserable outside. He's pretty cute, he looks pretty strong too. You feel yourself blushing as you look up at him and smile. Your pretty done with smiling actually, but you really want this guy to think your cute too, so he might ask you out or something, but you doubt he will. He looks like a pretty cool guy, and loo at you! You're such a geek, he'd never like a girl like you. You push these thoughts into the back of your head and get on with his order.

"Hi there what can I get you?" He smiles down at you, your blushing really hard now. His face is slightly red too, but you doubt it's blush. It's probably just the hit of warmth you get as you walk in here making his face red. Probably. "Coffee thanks." You place his order and look back up at him. "Anything else?" He smirks, looking down at you. "Can I get your number?" _What?_ Is he serious? You just had a little moment there, fantasizing about all his perfection, and here he is, asking for your number? This is incredible! You suddenly realize that it's only a few more minutes until the end of your shift. You feel your face getting hotter as you attempt to get the words out of your mouth.

"Uh, uhm, yeah of course! I-I'll put it on the side of the cup..." This has been the most exciting day ever. You're going to tell John all about it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so that was Chapter 1 - Dave meets Jade. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 coming out soon! [hopefully]<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So I've returned with Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider and it's Monday<p>

You really fucking hate Mondays. You usually slack off school on Mondays, but since you didn't get to meet John's cousin at the park yesterday he wants you to come. But you're so warm in your bed and the carpet that lies on the outside of it is only going to kill your feet, unless you wear these strange red fluffy slippers Rose got you one year for your birthday. You're not even entirely sure why she got them she just sorta did. You sigh at yourself and grab a pair of socks and pull them on, then jump out of your bed. You take your time in changing your clothes and slicking your hair into it's awesome Strider formation when you notice you have messages on your phone.

**ectoBiologist [EB] **began pestering **turntechGodhead ****[TG]**

**[EB] **dave

**[EB] **dave?

**[EB] **ugh i don't care if your not on now just come to school? thanks.

**ectoBiologist [EB] **ceased pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]**

Looks like Egderp really wants you to meet this lady. But seriously you've got as much Egbert as you need. You don't know how your going to manage two Egderps at one given moment. Maybe you'll just give up on school? Yeah might as well. You close your phone and go to put it down when it vibrates in your hand. You look down and notice it's Jade.

**gardenGnostic [GG] **began pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]**

**[GG] **hey dave! 3

Your face becomes flushed as you notice the heart at the end of her message. Yesterday was great, after she gave you your coffee the two of you had left and you had taken her to your place. There you sat down and talked about yourselves, each giving each other information on each other. She told you all about her life on the island she had lived on for all of her life until she had moved here recently. You told her about how you'd always lived in the city and don't intend to move now that she was in your life.

**[TG] **hey jade

**[GG] **so i'm coming to my first day of school today, which school do you go to?

**[TG] **alternia high. what about you

**[GG] **oh my gosh me too! this is great, i can't wait to see you!

**[GG] **i have to go now, bye!

**gardenGnostic [GG] **ceased pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]**

You close your phone. You pull on your hoodie and head down the stairs with your bag on your back, ready for a boring day at school.

* * *

><p>Your name is Jade Harely and you can't spot Dave <em>anywhere<em>

You're standing next to your half brother John, even though he insists he call you and him 'cousins'. You shun the idea of you two being cousins but it doesn't bother you that much. You're looking around the front of the school anxiously, looking at each individual person as they walk through the gates. Nope, nope, nope, who is that? Definitely not, wait is that Karkat? Never mind, you just can't see him anywhere. John looks over to you, a confused expression strewn across his face. "Are you feeling alright Jade?" You nod quickly, but then realize that made you look even more un-okay. You sigh, but right as you open your mouth to explain to him about Dave, the bell rings. You look down at your feet, slightly disappointed he didn't turn up. Maybe he's late? You don't know. You walk up to your class and sigh yet again.

* * *

><p>Your name is still Jade Harely, and you think you're gonna <em>explode<em> with relief

There he is, standing there. In all his cuteness. His dark shades cover his hopefully adorable eyes. His hands are shoved in his pockets and his hair is slicked back perfectly, even though there's a thrashing breeze outside. He just strolls into the classroom and takes a seat, its the only free one in the class. You don't think he's noticed you yet, but he's sitting back in his chair, staring at the teacher. You can't tell what he's doing, and you're not sure why the teacher isn't yelling at him for being late. She did that to some kid named Tavros when he stumbled in late. You feel pretty bad for him. The bell goes and you wander over to the door. You wait for Dave to exit, when someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn around to see-

"Dave!" You jump on him and hug him closely, closing your eyes as tightly as you can. His arms wrap around your waist as he returns the hug. It's warm and comfortable, somewhere you feel at home. You hope down off him and look up at him. He's smirking at you, blush on his cheeks. "OH my gosh I thought you weren't gonna turn up!" He chuckles, its deep chuckle, it makes your face go hot. "I'd never leave you out here alone." You jump, suddenly remembering the promise you made John earlier this morning. He made you promise to meet him back at on the oval. "Oh, I uh, I gotta go, I'll see you later?" He smirks back at you. "Sure." You grin. "Thanks bye!" You peck him on the cheek and run over to where you promised to meet John.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed, btw there's gonna be a party n you can probably guess whats gonna happen... Also there are lone 3s in the pesterchum, they were supposed to be hearts but the arrow kept glitching out. Sorry.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey so I'm back with chapter 3! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Your name is Dave Strider and <em>what the fuck<em>

You are actually having a full on mind blank. You can't think, the only things in your mind are _your crush just kissed you _and _your face is a fucking tomato_. You've lost all communication with anything below your neck, you think you might physically faint. Luckily for you, you have a best bro names John who just so happens to be right behind you, tapping you on the shoulder. You can hear his voice faintly calling your name, but it's going in one ear and coming out the other right now. Suddenly he jumps right in font of you, scaring you out of your little phase. You gasp and move both your hands quickly up to your head, then quickly move them back down to your sides. "_Jesus _John you scared me!" He looks you up and down, a smirk on his face. You can tell he's trying to keep in a laugh.

"D-Dave your face..." He basically spits all over your face as the laugh forces its way through his mouth and escapes. He's laughing pretty loudly, people are looking at him as they pass you both in the hallways. You grab him by the collar and drag him outside the class. His laughs quickly die down as you get there, leaning on the wall. After a few over-exaggerated pants of laughter he looks up at you. "Why was your face red?" he says, trying to be as calm as he possibly can. It's obviously not working, as his own face is going red. You're seriously considering slapping him around the head.

"Dude this girl just kissed me... Like this super cute girl I met literally yesterday." He scoffs, obviously not believing you. Or maybe he does. John confuses you sometimes so you can never be sure with him. He's shaking his head, you seriously don't know. "Yeah yeah, but that's never been a problem before. If a girl came up to you right now and asked you out you'd say yes! Why is a kiss suddenly bothering you?" Your bro is right. If any hot chick were to kiss you like that you wouldn't of hesitated. You're a Strider for fucks sake, you could bag any girl if they caught your fancy. But with her, it's different. Everytime she looks at you or you look at her, you get this fuzzy feeling in your stomach, it's something you've been basically immune to all your life. Not anymore.

"I'm gonna think it over, go find your cousin." You start to head over to where Kanaya and Rose usually sit, hoping Rose can- wait, what the fuck are you doing? You hear John click his fingers and run off in the direction Jade did. Well, there's no going back to him. You might as well. You stride off towards Rose.

* * *

><p>Your name is Jade Harely and you've been standing here under this tree for like, 5 minutes.<p>

You have no idea where John is. He told you he'd be here with his friend so you two can meet, but you haven't seen him since this morning. Ugh, you might as well just- oh wait, there he is. He's trudging over the hill, slightly jogging towards you. You wait slightly impatiently from him to arrive. He reaches you, panting slightly. He sits down, even though you're standing. You shrug and sit down beside him. "Uh, where were yo-" He holds up his hand, still panting. He pants for about another minute before he looks up at you. "I'm sorry?" You roll your eyes and look back at him. "Where. Were. You?" He nods, thinking over the question. "I was with my friend, he's just hooked up with this girl. But you know, that's not anything new. I assume he went to find her. I wasn't really listening." You snicker, typical John.

"Well, on the topic of hook ups, I've met this really cute guy and-" You're about to go on and on and on about how amazing Dave is and how cute he is and how much you just want to be with him, but John's hand is suddenly covering your mouth. He's shaking his head. You don't think all that running exactly got enough oxygen to his brain. "No." You can't exactly speak, so instead you shrug at him, giving him a confused expression. "I-I don't wanna hear it. Go tell Rose." John falls back, still panting from earlier. You grab your bag and leave John to catch his breath. "I'll be back later." You decide to take his advice and go see Rose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of another Chapter! Thanks to the many (2) reviews I got from wut and thunderman42! Great to see feedback, love you. Chapter 4 be out soon I promise.<strong>_


End file.
